Recuerdos felices
by Surya Hatoway
Summary: El día en que el pequeño Karkat recibió su primera computador fue también el día en que rompió por primera vez una computadora, y también, fue el día en que conoció a Sollux Captor. (Fanfic para el Intercambio por San Valentín del foro Sburb Session-Ap13) Para Isabuu


**Esta historia la hice para Isabuu como regalo del Intercambio por San Valentín del foro Sburb Session-Ap13**

**Ojalá que me haya quedado como esperabas.**

Cuando era una larva siempre me preguntaba de donde venían las cosas que yo recibia. El dinero, la comida, la ropa, e incluso los materiales de construcción para mi colmena.

Resulta que a los niños se les asignan determinadas cantidades de dinero, comida y demas cosas útiles durante los primeros ciclos de vida, la cantidad y calidad de estos bienes está condicionada al lugar que uno ocupa en el hemospectrum.

Mas temprano que tarde me enteré de que en realidad por la inexistente precencia de mi sangre en el sistema de castas jamás se me asignó ningún bien, es más, para los altasangres fuera del planeta mi existencia era desconocida. Lo que permitió no solo entregarme a un lusus y un símbolo sino que tambien, durante toda mi vida en Alternia, los seguidores de mi ancestro me enviaron dinero a tal punto que, económicamente, se me podría comparar con un altasangre.

Por lo tanto nunca he tenido la necesidad de casar mi comida como Nepeta, o ir en busqueda de aventuras como Tavros y Aradia, ni tampoco de trabajar como lo hacía Sollux el día en que lo conocí.

Cuando tenía más o menos tres ciclos recibí una computadora. Yo apenas sabía leer no se como pretendían que la usara, pero Nepeta y Terezi que vivían en bosques cercanos ya sabían como usar una así que pensé que si la rarita de los dragones y la niña autista podían hacerlo ¿por que yo no?

La realidad para los jovenes trolls es mucho más dificil de la imaginada ya que se pretende que todo lo que nuestros lusus no puedan enseñarnos lo aprendamos nosotros. Como a hablar, leer, escribir y a usar portatiles. Supuse que tenía que tocar todos los botones hasta que supiera para que servía cada uno. Gran error. No solo porque toque algo que no tenía ni idea de que era y que hizo que la estupida pantalla se oscureciera, sino porque cuando pasó eso, me enojé tanto que la atravecé con mi oz.

Mi lusus cangrejo gigante me riñó por haber roto mi regalo nuevo y de alguna manera yo tambien me sentí un poco culpable, porque quizas la persona que me la había regalado había trabajado mucho para conseguirla. Si, en ese tiempo yo pensaba de esa manera tan cursi.

Apenado, estuve buscando al rededor de una hora en la versión troll del directorio alguien que pudiera reparar mi computadora. Hubiera estado menos tiempo si hubiera sabido como se escribía bien esa asquerosa palabra. Por fin encontre a un técnico a domicilio, el anuncio lo presentaba como "Sollux Captor:puedo reparar cualquiier estupiido2 que haya2 hecho"

Me tomó otros quince minutos comunicarme pero por fin me atendieron. El tal Sollux siseaba al hablar. Le di mi dirección y mi nombre el dijo que estaría en mi puerta en un par de minutos y colgó.

Tal y como dijo, solo pasaron diez minutos antes de que golpearan mi puerta. Yo la abrí de una patada porque aún no llegaba bien al picaporte.

Sollux Captor parecia ser solo dos centimetros más alto que yo en ese entonces. Tenía dos pares de cuernos, dos pares de sobresalientes colmillos y el pelo muy corto y un ojo rojo y otro azul.

-¿Tu eres Karkat?

-¿Como llegaste tan rápido?-pregunté yo impresionado.

-Pues volando, zopenco-de solo acordarme los insultos "ñoños" que utilizabamos de pequeños hace que me avergüense de mi mismo para variar, aunque él tambien los usaba así que creo que estamos en el mismo pasado comprometedor-supongo que si eres Karkat ¿puedo entrar para que me enseñes el problema?

Lo dejé entrar y fuimos hasta mi respirobloque, el miró con un poco de curiosidad yo deseaba que no reparara en la cantidad de peliculas de niñas que tenía tiradas por ahí. Me alivié creyendo que no lo había notado.

Un par de ciclos despues supe que lo había notado, solo que no había dicho nada.

Se acerco a mi computadora y se la quedó observando unos minutos, luego me miró a mi y de vuelta a la maquina, otra vez a mi y otra vez a la maquina, como si entre nosoros hubiese una jodida pelotita de ping pong llendo y viniendo.

-¿Que?-pregunté yo ya cabreado.

-¿Es en serio?-susurró él con un hilo de voz.

-¿Acasó no puedes arreglarlo?

-¡¿QUE HAS HECHO?!-me gritó sollux enojado.

-¡¿SOLO LE DI LO QUE SE MERECÍA Y LE CLAVE MI OZ A ESA HORRIBLE PANTALLA NEGRA?! ¡¿TIENES ALGUN PROBLEMA BOLSA DE PUS PESTILENTE?!-Sollux se sorprendío, o eso me pareció cuando se quedo quieto cinco segundos antes de hecharse a reir.

-¡Estas loco!-dijo riendo y luego de un rato se calmó-Esto te costará mas de lo que esperas.

-¿Cuanto?

-Mil bondolares.

-Oh, es menos de lo que yo creí-suspiré un poco aliviado.

-¿En serio?-preguntó él con los ojos abiertos como platos-¿Cuanto piensas que cuesta el arreglo de una computadora?

-No sé, es la primera vez que rompó una-admití siendo lo más orgulloso que pude.

-¿Tienes el dinero para pagarlo?-cuestionó el dudoso.

-Seguro.

-Wow-soltó él, yo no entendí porqué. En ese entonces yo no podía comprender lo privilegiado que estaba siendo gracias al color de mi sangre. Solo entendía que mi sangre era algo malo y que por eso debía ocultarlo.

-Está bien, si tú lo dices te creeré, pero si resulta ser mentira volvere a romper tu computadora.

-¿Por que ment-

-Shh... necesito concentrarme.

Yo guarde silencio mientras Sollux miraba fijamente la pantalla. Varias veces abrí la boca para decir algo pero él ponía un dedo en mi boca para callarme. Eso me irritó bastante.

Lo único que hice en ese momento fue mirarlo a él, su rostro de niño, sus curiosos ojos bicolor, su rubor amarillento ¿por que se ruborizaba? ¿por nervios? ¿le pasaba cuando se concentraba? ¿o sería algo más?

-¿Podrías dejar de mirarme? No me gusta.

-L-lo siento-me di vuelta ruborizado.

Mierda. Rubor, uno de mis peores enemigos. Uno de los pocos que sabían el color de mi sangre y que no repararía dos veces en declararlo. Ahora era yo el que intentaba concentrarse para hacerlo desaparecer pero mis mejillas no dejaban de arder. Ardían porque Sollux me había atrapado mirandolo.

De repente, mi habitación brillaba con una luz titilante de color azul y roja. Me di vuelta para ver que estaba haciendo, ahora era yo el que estaba sorprendido. Su cuerpo emanaba un aura que titilaba en esos dos colores.

La luz se "contagió" a mi computadora que se reparó de a poco hasta quedar como nueva.

-Deberia funcionar-Sollux oprimió el botón de encendido y la pantalla de la computadora volvió a estar exactamente como yo la había dejado, negra. Despues de tocar unas cuantas teclas la computadora volvió a estar como antes.

-Son mil veinte bondolares-dijo Sollux extendiendo su mano hacia mi.

-¿No eran mil?

-Arreglar lo que hiciste tocando teclas al azar tambien tiene precio y es de veinte bondolares.

-Mmm... esperame un segundo-Salí de mi cuarto para ir a buscar el dinero, lo guardaba en un cofre en la habitación donde descansaba mi lusus.

-¡Si no me pagas la volveré a destruir!-gritó Sollux, seguramente seguía en mi habitación.

-¡Ya cállate!

Subí corriendo las escaleras hacia mi respirobloque y le entregué en mano, pero refunfuniando, el dinero a Sollux. El entonces técnico tuvo el descaro de contar el dinero en frente mio como si yo pudiera estafarlo.

El niño no pudo disimular su cara de asombro al contar la cantidad exacta, me miró con sus ojos bicolor casi saliendole de las cuencas por la sorpresa.

-¿De donde conseguiste tanto dinero?

-Que te importa.

-Me importa-dijo el muy serio-a mi me cuesta mucho llegar a fin de mes, debes ser un gran pirata o algo así ¿verdad?

-Claro que no ¿quien sería tan bobo para jugar esos juegos de niña?-dije yo arrogante.

-¿Entonces como consigues el dinero?

-Me lo dan y ya-respondí con fastidio.

-Espera, ¿me dices que te siguen dando cosas?

-Eres tonto ¿o tienes los oidos llenos de caca? ¡Por supuesto que me siguen dando cosas!

Me asuste mucho cuando empezaron a salir pequeños rayos titilantes de los ojos de Sollux, se veia realmente enojado pero el pequeño, estupido e ignorante karkat pasado no sabía por que.

-¡¿Como es que alguien con una sangre tan sucia como lo tuya tiene tantas cosas buenas?!

-¡¿Y TÚ QUE SABES DEL COLOR DE MI SANGRE?!

-Es obvio que eres de la calaña más baja en el hemospectrum, lo se por el color de tus mejillas.

Yo me tapé la cara como un idiota como si eso puera hacer que él olvidara lo que ya había visto. Dios, me siento idiota de solo recordar. Por suerte, Sollux había confundido mi color de sangre con el de Aradia, aunque no se si me di cuenta en ese momento o despues. No. Miento. Ni siquiera estaba pensando en ese momento.

-¡TÚ NO SABES NADA SOBRE MI!-grité lo más fuerte que puede, tapando mis ojos tambien, por miedo a soltar lágrimas rojas-¡Así que no me culpes! ¡Yo no pedí nacer con este color de sangre! ni tampoco pedí que me dieran este dinero, las cosas solo pasaron! Y deberías saber bien que no es como si pudiera devolverlo que me dan...

Sollux me agarró de la camiseta y me estampó contra la pared, apenas era más alto que yo pero aún así mis pies no llegaban a tocar el suelo.

-¿Acaso tienes idea de lo que sufrimos los otros que somos como tú...-ya no gritaba pero había tanto odio en su voz que hubiera preferido que me taladrara los oídos-Mírame niño...

-¡No!

Pero al final no pude negarme cuando sentí esa incomoda opresión en mis brazos, Sollux estaba usando sus poderes psionicos conmigo.

-¡Detente! ¡No te a...-no recuerdo que era lo que estaba a punto de decir, solo recuerdo las lágrimas doradas que bajaban por su mejillas amarillentas, sus extraños ojos siendo más brillantes de lo que deberían, alternando colores.

-Todo siempre es tan dificil para nosotros,-hip- incluso con los poderes y todo, siento como si lo que deseo se va y desearía no tenerlos, desearía que las voces se callaran, desearía despertarme y tener comida en la cocina, pero eso no pasa...-Sollux lloraba pero yo no sabía que decir, solo quería que parara de llorar y que dejara de hacerme sentir culpable por nacer.

-Siento haber nacido...-dije, no se por que, yo realmente no lo sentía ¿o si? estoy seguro que más que ser sincero quería que se sintiera responsable por lo mal que me estaba haciendo sentir.

Sollux pusó una cara muy rara y me soltó, y rayo Psionico bicolor atravezó mi casa y con él desapareció pequeño técnico. El dinero por sus servicios había quedado desparramado en el suelo. Yo lo miré pero en realidad tenía la mente en blanco ¿Que había sucedido?

Un niño llamado Sollux Captor, técnico de computadoras y psionico, me había hecho sentir como la peor de las basuras. A pesar de que reparó mi computadora no se había llevado el dinero, supuse que no necesitaba algo así de mi, o mejor dicho, que él no quería necesitar nada de mi. Si, a mi tampoco me hubiera gustado recibir dinero de alguien como yo. Sonaba demasiado poco digno hasta para el pequeño y estupido Karkat pasado.

Desconzolado como niño al que su lusus rechazó, me acurruque en una esquina de mi cuarto. Metí los brazos, las piernas flexionadas y la cabeza adentro de mi sueter.

No estoy seguro de cuanto tiempo habré estado ahí dentro pero creo que ya estaba saliendo el sol cuando escuche que alguien llamaba a mi puerta.

Quizas mi padre cangrejo le abrió o quizás él abrió solito usando sus poderes telepáticos, no sé. El caso el que Sollux estaba de vuelta en mi casa.

Tocó la puerta de mi respirobloque, doble toquido.

-¿Puedo entrar?-dijo el con una voz suave.

-¿Volviste para seguir molestandome o quieres tu dinero?-mi llanto era muy evidente gracias a la traición de mis putas irregularidades respiratorias de niño de tres ciclos llorón.

-Ninguna de las dos.

-¿Y entonces que quieres?

-Pedirte perdón, fui muy malo y envidioso y dije cosas que seguro te pusieron triste.

-¡No estoy triste!-grité pero mis palabra seguían sin sonar bien.

-Bueno... igual... perdón.

Yo abrí la puerta de mi cuarto despacio, Sollux estaba parado frente a ella.

Tenía los brazos pegados al cuerpo y los puños apretados. Sus pies tambien estaban muy juntos y no me hubiera extrañado de que tambien hubiese estado apretando los dedos de sus pies. Tenía la naricita y el ceño funcido, las mejillas infladas y amarillentas; no se si estaba aguantando la respiración pero seguro que las lágrimas si, porque un brillo color mostaza bañaba sus ojos bicolor como lagrimitas contenidas de niño, su labio superior temblaba y de seguro el inferior tambien aunque sus dientes no me dejaron confirmar.

El parecia un puto limon en un terremoto y yo me puse rojo de la risa.

-¡NO TE RÍAS!

Cuando dejé de reirme parecía molesto de nuevo, se quedó mirandome unos segundos y luego él se rió, supongo que de tanto reir había quedado hecho un desastre o algo. O tambien puede que lo hubiese hecho por su en ese entonces no descubierto transtorno de bipolaridad. O quizás porque en realidad no quería estar enojado,ninguno de los dos queria, queriamos estar juntos y compartir momentos felices, es raro porque incluso hoy no puedo describir ese sentimiento pero si tuviera que describirlo con una palabra sería: cálido.

Ya había amanecido y Sollux ya no podía irse.

-Oye Karkat...-dijo él un poco cohibido, no había que ser un genio para adivinar que quería decirme.

-Solo sumerjamonos juntos en este estupido Slime cual payasos altasangres estupidos.

Los dos nos sambullimos en liquidos soporiferos. La vaina era suficientemente grande para que cabieran nuestros cuerpospreferimos dejar la cabeza afuera por si acaso.

-¿Karkat? ¿Estas dormido?

-No... ¿que quieres?

-Seamos amigos.

Yo lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados por unos cuantos segundos, sus ojos ya no brillaban lagrimeantes pero el brillo en ellos parecia especial, como si lo que hubiera dicho fuese la cosa más importante de todas. Años despues entendí que realmente lo fue. Su amistad fue una de las cosas mas hermosas que pudo ofrecerme aquel horrible planeta llamado Alternia, su amistad y la felicidad que me brindó esa relación.

-No le preguntes eso a la persona con la que estas compartiendo una vaina. Solo duerme teniendo en cuenta que ya lo somos.

Sollux sonrió, cerró los ojos y me dio la espalda.

Estuve depierto por un rato pensando no se que cosa, sentía como mis parpados pesaban pero mi maldita mente no dejaba de hablarme.

-Sollux-susurré-¿estás dormido?

Sin respuesta.

Giré un poco mi cuerpo para apoyar mi pecho en la espalda de Sollux y lo rodeé con mis brazos. Sentí como la voz molesta en mi cabeza se iba acallando mientras me concentraba en la pausada respiración de mi amigo hasta que al final ya no pensaba en nada solo dormía abrazado a mi preciado amigo.


End file.
